Because of Draco
by Herochick007
Summary: Pansy uses Theo to try and make Draco jealous. When Draco rejects and humiliates her in front of everyone, can Theo make her feel better? Warning: Bullying


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Seasonal Challenge Autumn**

**Days of the Year: ******4th October: World Smile Day:****** Write about trying to raise a smile out of someone.**

**Tarot Cards: 4. Two of Swords - Write about making a difficult choice. ALT, write about the lesser of two evils.**

**Baking a cake: Ice the cake – Cream - [Trope] Unrequited love**

**Ravenclaw challenge: trait – Arrogant**

**Writing Club October**

**Disney Challenge: Songs - 1. I Put a Spell on You - Write about someone attracting another person's attention somehow.**

**All sorts of Space: 16 - "I didn't feel like a giant. I felt very, very small." ― Neil Armstrong**

**Showtime: 21 -The Longer I Live - (scenario) Heartbreak**

**Angel's Archive: 2 - Deadly Women - write a fic containing an intimidating woman / alt. use 'Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande' as inspiration**

**Scamander's Case: 8 - (prompt) write about someone who often goes unnoticed**

**Lyric Alley: 4 - But I'm thinking of you right now"**

**Sophie's Shelf: 40. Pistonhead Flat Tire: (era) Trio**

**Warning: language and bullying**

**Word Count: 702**

"Here, kiss me," Pansy insisted grabbing Theo's face in her hands and pulling his lips against hers. The kiss was horrible in Theo's opinion. He didn't like Pansy that way, or any other way for that matter. He disliked her greatly. She pushed him away after biting his lip. He started at her. She laughed.

"Think he saw us?" she asked trying to look over Theo's shoulder.

"Who?"

"Draco, you idiot. He didn't ask me to the ball yet."

"What does kissing me have to do with Draco?" Theo asked wishing she hadn't involved him in whatever stupid game she was playing this time. Everyone knew about Pansy, about how her whole family just used people to get what they wanted.

"Simple, he'll get jealous and then he'll realize he likes me and ask me to the dance," Pansy replied with a smirk. "Now go away, Theo. I need to be ready for when Draco comes begging," Pansy stated pulling out a tube of lipstick. Theo shook his head and walked back towards the common room. Draco was exiting as he arrived.

"Pansy's looking for you," Theo told him.

"What else is new? I swear, as if I'd waste my time with a pug-faced gold digger like her? She looks like one of those Muggle dogs, the ones with the stupid smashed faces," Draco commented. "She's barely above being a blood traitor," he added. Theo stared at him. Maybe Pansy was a bit of a money grabber, but that didn't mean Draco had to be so mean. Theo walked into the Slytherin common room and sat down in one of the chairs. Pansy was counting on Draco to ask her to the ball. She'd make a fool out of herself just to get his attention. He shook his head. He didn't even like Pansy. What did he care what happened to her? He pulled out his homework and got started on his potions essay. He'd nearly finished it when he heard the door open, footsteps running in, and the sound of crying. He lifted his head just in time to see Pansy running into the girls' dorm, her face in her hands.

"Pansy?" he called. She didn't appear. A few more girls filtered in talking about how Draco had told Pansy in the middle of the Great Hall how he'd never date a girl like her, even called her a few choice names. Theo felt his hands clench in anger. Draco was a git, a horrible little... he was so mad he couldn't even think of the word!

Theo spent the entire evening thinking about how Draco had treated Pansy. That night, in his dreams, he came up with a plan. He woke early the next morning, before Draco. That part was key. He made his way into the Great Hall. The hall was empty this early, save for a few of the professors. He glanced at them. They nodded to him, acknowledging Theo. Theo nodded back and started putting his plan into motion. He knew Pansy would be coming down soon, she was an early riser and often mentioned eating breakfast before anyone else. He watched the door as a few students walked in from various houses. Soon Pansy walked in also. He smiled. This plan had to work! He could tell Pansy had been crying. He walked over to her.

"Good morning Pansy," he said giving her a smile.

"What do you want, Nott?"

"Simple, I don't have a date to the ball, and after that kiss yesterday, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? As a date," he added nodding to her. She blinked.

"What are you really going at?" she asked as they slid into seats next to each other.

"Proving to that dunderhead Malfoy that you're worth getting to know," he answered. "Besides, he's so nasty the only person who'd want to go with him is the giant squid," he added. Pansy blinked and burst out laughing.

"You're funny, fine, I'll go with you. But if Draco..."

"You won't even have time to think about him," Theo promised smiling at her. Maybe Pansy wasn't so bad after all? She did think he was funny.


End file.
